


Sick Boy

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets sick while their dad is away on a hunt and it falls to Dean to make sure his little brother gets better. Worried about Sam's fever, Dean calls the one person he knows can help: Bobby. One-shot for now, probably a two-shot later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is nine and Sam is four

Dean sat on the edge of his little brother’s bed, holding the thermometer in his brother’s mouth. When it beeped he pulled it out and saw it was at 103.9. Uh oh. It had gone up a lot in just the last hour!

“Dean,” Sam croaked.

“Yeah Sammy?’ Dean said quietly, scooting closer to his brother.

“I don’t feel well,” Sam said roughly, a tear escaping one eye.

“I know you don’t buddy,” Dean said, wiping away the tear, “Don’t worry okay? Everything is gonna be fine.” He got off the bed and dug the phone out of his bag, hearing his father’s voice in his head.

_‘Only use this in an emergency. If something happens, call Bobby or Pastor Jim._ '

Well, Sammy was really sick, so Dean figured this counted as an emergency. He dialed Bobby’s number and waited for his uncle to pick up.

“Hello?” a gruff voice answered.

“Uncle Bobby?” Dean said.

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

“Sammy’s sick,” Dean said, “Dad said he’d be at least a week and he only left yesterday. Sam’s fever is at 103.9 and it’s a lot higher than an hour ago and I don’t know what to do!”

“Alright, calm down,” Bobby tried to sooth the boy, “Tell me where ya are and I’ll come get ya.” Dean gave Bobby their location and hung up, with Bobby promising to be there as soon as he could. Dean went back up on the bed and sat with his brother, trying to keep him cool. A few hours later there was a knock on the door and Dean jumped off the bed, stopping short as he reached the door.

“Dean it’s me!” Bobby called and Dean slowly opened the door. He had his mini shotgun in his hand, ready to protect is brother if he had to. When he had opened the door he saw Bobby standing there, holding his hands in the air.

“It’s me Dean,” he said calmly. Dean grabbed a flask of holy water off the table, not once taking his eyes off Bobby. He thrust it at Bobby who drank it down; nothing happened. Dean slowly lowered the shotgun and stepped aside, allowing the hunter to enter. Dean shut the door and turned to see his uncle still standing there. Dean hesitated for a moment, wanting to run forward and embrace his uncle or scream in relief that they weren’t alone, but wasn’t sure if he was too old now.

“Come ere sport,” Bobby said, solving Dean’s dilemma by opening his arms. Dean leapt forward and embraced him tightly.

“Sammy’s sick Uncle Bobby,” he said.

“Where is he buddy?” Bobby asked and Dean led him over to the bed.

“Sam?” Bobby said quietly, “Sammy?”

“Uncle Bobby?” Sam rasped, “What are you doing here?”

“Dean called me buddy,” Bobby explained, “Told me you were sick.” He placed his hand on Sam’s forehead and frowned.

“Definitely a fever,” he said and turned to Dean, “When was the last time you took his temperature?”

“Before I called you,” Dean said, “Do you want to take it again now?”

“Yeah, that way we’ll know whether to take him to my place or the hospital.” Bobby said and Dean ran across the room to get the thermometer. He slipped it under his brother’s tongue and ran his fingers gently through Sam’s brown hair. When Dean pulled it out and looked at it he sighed in relief.

“It’s the same as before,” he told Bobby.

“Alright, we’ll take him back to my place and get his fever down,” Bobby said, “Don’t worry Dean, everything’s gonna be fine.” Dean nodded and helped Bobby get Sam and their things to his car. Dean got in the backseat with Sam and wrapped his arms around his brother.

“Don’t worry Sammy, Uncle Bobby’s gonna make everything better,” Dean whispered as they drove off.


	2. Brothers at Bobby's

Dean ran the damp cloth over his brother's forehead. They were in their room at Bobby's place and their uncle was trying to find something that would bring down the four year old's fever.

"Here we go," Bobby said as he walked into the room, "Sam, can you sit up buddy?"

Dean helped his brother sit up and Bobby gave him a cup of tea.

"Can Sammy drink that Uncle Bobby? He's only four," Dean said.

"It'll be fine," Bobby assured him, "It's mostly water, but it'll make his throat feel better. I'm going to run to the store and pick up some Tylenol or something, anything your daddy usually gives you boys when you're sick?"

"I usually make Sammy soup," Dean told him, "Chicken noodle. It's his favourite."

Bobby nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Dean seemed to be the one who always took care of Sam when he was sick.

"You stay here, call me if anything happens," Bobby said.

"I will," Dean said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Try calling your dad too, let him know where you boys are," Bobby said. Dean nodded again. He waited until he heard his uncle's truck drive away before he jumped off the bed and grabbed the phone. he dialed his dad's number and waited, hoping the elder Winchester would answer. He didn't.

"Dad, it's Dean," Dean said, "We're at Uncle Bobby's. Sammy's really sick and I had to call him. I didn't know what else to do. I know you just left for the hunt, but can you come home? Sammy would like it if you did."

He hung up without bothering to say goodbye. What was the point in his dad having a phone if he never answered?

"Dean?" Sam murmured and Dean rushed back to his brother's side.

"I'm right here Sammy," Dean said quietly.

"Did daddy answer?"

"Nah, but he's probably on the road right now and has the music cranked up," Dean said, trying to sound reassuring, "I'll try calling again later."

Sam nodded slowly and curled up against his brother's side. That was how Bobby found them when he got home half and hour later.

"Didja call yer dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he heard the phone though," Dean said, glancing at his brother so Bobby got the message.

"Ah, well, we can call back later," Bobby said, "Here Sam, got you some medicine."

Dean helped his brother sit up so he could take it.

"Do I hafta?" Sam asked miserably. Dean answered before Bobby had the chance.

"Yeah Sammy, it'll help you feel better," he told his little brother and Sam pouted, but opened his mouth nonetheless. He grimaced slightly at the flavour, but then Dean handed him some water and he laid down again.

"Try and get some sleep boys," Bobby said and then murmured to Dean, "I'll try your old man again."

Dean nodded before snuggling down next to his brother and the two boys closed their eyes.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The week passed slowly and they heard nothing from John. Dean tried calling every day and even Bobby called a few times leaving very angry messages for the eldest Winchester. But still they heard nothing. So the boys stayed with Bobby while Sam was sick. Dean stayed by his brother's side almost the whole time and Bobby did his best to make both boys comfortable.

It was the boys fourth night there and Bobby was seared downstairs reading one of his books while the boys slept upstairs. He looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Sam slowly walking down. Bobby quickly shoved the book away.

"Hey buddy," Bobby said, "How're you feelin'?"

"Okay," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah? Then what're you doing up?" Bobby asked.

"I had a bad dream," Sam said, climbing up on Bobby's lap.

"What about?"

"Daddy never came back for us and me and Dean were alone," Sam said sadly, pressing his face into Bobby's shirt.

"It was just a bad dream buddy," Bobby said, running his hand up and down Sam's back.

"But what if daddy doesn't come back?" Sam asked, "What if we really are alone?"

"You wouldn't be alone buddy," Bobby said, "You an' your brother would stay here."

"What if you're not here either?" Sam asked.

"Then you listen to your brother," Bobby said, "He knows what to do."

Sam nodded, accepting this answer. "Dean always knows what to do."

"Speaking of Dean, where is he? He always wakes up when you have a nightmare," Bobby said.

"He was really tired," Sam replied, "I think he might be sick."

Sam snuggled into Bobby's arms as the hunter let out a tired sigh. It was going to be a long week.


End file.
